litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Anglian Empire
The /Noh.vah ANG.glee.ann/ (High Anglian: Novus Angliai Imperii) officially known as the The Seraphic Imperial Intergalactic Empire of Nova Anglia (of which is abbreviated to SNAE) or colloquially The Empire, is a major interstellar superpower that is within its current extents located in the southern regions of the known galaxy. According to Imperial dating, the Empire is approximately seven thousand five hundred and forty two years old, with absolutely no differentiating between it and its vastly different predecessors (See Kingdom of Anglia). In terms of the political entity being referred to as "Anglia", it has had a galactic status of little more than eight hundred and six years, with the current Great Glorious Regime, the Royal Constitution, and its dominant position on the intergalactic playing feild existing from no more than a few decades. The youngest of the galactic superpowers, Nova Anglia is a nation seething with purposeful and imperialistic values, bent strongly on galactic conquest through the will of a hundred passed generations. With the invention of above type two technology, bolstered by its advanced economy and brilliant strategic ability, for the past decade the Empire has made a steep rise into becoming a galactic power like never before, knocking aside its once formidable opponents with ease and violating the century-old peace treaties between the other galactic powers as it stretches out across the stars. Etymology The name Nova Anglia is loosely derived from the old Latin words "Nova Anglian", which are said to mean New Britain, heeding to the supposed first ancient Anglian colony of "Britain" on Mother Earth. History Politics Governance Official statistics state that there are approximately 1.2x1013 (12,000,000,000,000) people living within the Nova Anglian Empire at any one time. Using the rough approximation of 1 billion people per world, the royal constitution has set up a section entailing guidelines for Imperial governance and administration. According to this section, at the time of writing there were 120,000 populated worlds within the Empire (many of which being unfit for long periods of natural inhabitance without de-toxicity or anti-radiation methods). These worlds are divided into areas known as spatial "sectors". With one head governor each world, there is 50 populated worlds to be governed by a leading Aristocratic House and its clients within each of these sectors. As well as each family's own capital world (of which they must take into account personally), this leaves 99 client militants and/or other lesser noble houses to dictate the other remaining planets within the Sector. It is briefly mentioned that any inhospitable and/or unexplored world within the Sector is automatically the property of the nearest Anglian planet and its government. However, any further planets that a world's government have discovered and claimed outside their allocated region of space can also be included. With these statistics, there are 2400 major Noble Families within the empire, with capital worlds and spatial sectors being of the same number. Finally, this leaves six sections of 400 families (and therefore Spatial Sectors) to be overseen by each house separate Andromeda and its clients. Since a royal house cannot oversee such incalculably large areas of space personally, this job is left to royal administrators to each Royal House. When a major issue arises, it is filed through the appropriate administrative system, where it is (if worthy enough) presented to one of the adult members of the house. Each house is managed by the man of the house: the Lord (With titles differing depending on Imperial Status), picked from the many families within the house through a number of differentiating processes to become the sovereign. These processes depend entirely on the customs of the house, a system which follows through to all noble houses of the Empire. For a Royal House, the Lord is respectfully entitled "King", and answers only to Emperor Andromeda himself. Whilst only given the duties of overseeing the work of closely associated princes and kings, the Emperor, as well as each noble below him, has complete power over any part of the system which lies beneath them hierarchically. AnglianHeirarchy.png|A chart showing the levels of governance in the Empire Military ::Main article: Nova Anglian Imperial Defence Force The Nova Anglian military operates under the name of that of the Imperial Defence Force. A professional army comprised of volunteers and draftees, as well as nobility within the highest echelons of the rank ladder. Iconography FlagIX.png|Standard Flag of Anglia, decorated in the national colours of black and yellow NAflaggroyal.png|Civil Ensign used by the Nova Anglian Royalty on a galactic basis, decorated in royal colours of crimson and white NAflagchurch.png|Civil Ensign used by the Anglian Orthodox Church and associated racial rallies NAflaggarmy.png|Civil Ensign used by the Nova Anglian Imperial Defence Force when conducting operations on home soil, e.g. law enforcement FlagIXnazionalist.png|War Ensign NAflagAlbionFleet.png|Flag used exclusively by the crusading fleet of Grand Prince Albion and Prince Mars File:JointStrikeForce.png|Coat of Arms used exclusively by the crusading fleet of Grand Prince Albion and Prince Mars NAflagbattle.png|"Plain" Flag of Anglia, for private use only Economy Technology The Nova Anglian Empire has the full advantages of a largely pre-atomic post first and second revolution industrial technology, something which can be likened to that of the first decades of the nineteenth century. Much like the other three empires, within Anglian scientific knowledge, the field of physics is restricted to that of general relativity alone. Outside of the works of the highest ranking government techno-magi, a heavily religion-induced creationist world philosophy has since reduced any widespread desire to study the vastly different laws of atomic and sub-atomic matter to largely nothing. As for ancient technology born from the superior eras of past humanity, it is strictly regulated by the Royal State and the Constitution to maintain tight control over its populace. The ancient technology within the hands of Imperial techno magi is largely due to reverse engineering the ark used to transport the Anglian people to the world of Sagittarius and replicating such technology. Geography NovaAngliaCloseUpMap.jpg|Royal Territories of the empire and expansion movements, controlled by their respective families of House Andromeda Known Anglian Worlds Demographics Population The populations of most Anglian worlds follow the galactic average of a maximum of 2-3 billion people per world. Around 55% of the Anglian population consists of serf peasantry, with a further 25% consisting of the slightly better off lower class. Greater than eighty percent of all available wealth within the Empire is received by only 20% of the population, whilst the grand majority of peasantry collectively receive less than 5%. Religion The Nova Anglian Empire is a very highly religious nation, with its spiritual beliefs and practices tied directly to the governance. The only official and permitted religion is the Anglish Orthodox, a monotheistic religion tied exclusively to the government. Whilst the usage of clerics is widespread, the greatest bearers of holy titles are those who serve within the military or born into aristocracy as leaders and governors. The Royal Constitution is part of this religious system, which loosely limits the actions in which the lowest aristocrat all the way to the Grand Emperor himself take in the name of the law. A heavily ultranationalist and fascist philosophy that greatly incorporates the patriach system and racist ideals, Anglish Orthodox teaches a model of the universe that is divided into four parts: Sky, water, earth and fire, organised in a literal towered order as it comprises all elements within the galaxy. The sky represents Yahweh, a single omnipresent, omnibenevolent and perfect being beyond the realm of space and time, willingly remaining secluded from all logic and reasoning to test the faith of his creations. The water represents the master race: the White Anglian man, with his wife and children on his right, and the key to the universe on the other. The earth represents every single other sub-being created by God, the animals, the plants, the sub-human races. According to the religion, all flora, fauna, non-white humans and humans born into the delusion of false worship were designed to submit to the Anglian man as his livestock and beasts of burden. Lastly, there is the fire: Hell. The source of all evil, of demons, of chaos. The foul substance that resides underneath the fabric of space that breaks Anglian families apart, teaches boys to love other men, women to disobey their husbands, and demands humans to worship it. It is the God of all non-Anglians. It is God's last resort, the place where he sends all heretics who disobey his regime, even Anglians, and may very well be the resting place for the whole of Anglia if its mission of galactic conquest were to fail. Language ::Main article: Anglian Language The Nova Anglian empire makes use of three distinct languages, two primary english-like dialects which are often interchanged, and a fanciful pseudo-latin used solely by nobility. Population Life expectancy for the upper and middle class white Anglian males is 64 years, and 68 years for women. For coloured men and women, the lower class and other slaves, this drops down to around to a median of 45-50 years for both genders. With heavy reproduction and family propaganda drives being led by the Anglian State, the average fertility rate for most Anglian worlds is a large 3-4 children per couple. On poorer worlds with limited medical and industrial developments, this has the tendency to increase up to 4-5. Education Nova Anglia's average literacy rate is around 90%. Regarding Advanced Anglisc alone, this percentage drops to 60%, where only 8-10% of the peasant class legally qualify for being literate in this language family. Culture The Nova Anglian Empire is organised into a strict and rigid class-based system depending on royal and aristocratic family connection and birthright. The general structure of this society is heavily influenced by both the Roman Empire and general European Imperialism before gradual demise of aristocratically-based hierarchy post 19th century. Calendar The Nova Anglian calendar is by default organised into twelve months of 30-31 days each, based off the original orbital and rotational cycle of Mother Earth. Additional months and days are added or excluded from world to world to properly fit each planet's orbital cycle, however a strict as possible adherence to the Imperial Calendar is enforced. The baseline Imperial Calendar is organised into the twelve months of Janus, Februa, Mars, Aperire, Maia, Juno, Julius, Augustus, Septum, Octobor, Novem, and Decem. Common additional months include Quintilis, Lunius and Sectilis. Client System Typically speaking, a client is a loyal supporter to a high-standing Noble family. Clients acted as a kind of "employee of virtue" to the patron. They are legally required to support their nobles loyally in any venture, be it military or political, with the return promise of the patron noble family being obliged to would aid his or her clients, representing their political interests through any office they hold. This system is very much hereditary. Should a patron die, his or her client would then support their heir, and vice versa. Often, entire sectors have become clients to the very Anglian commander who had conquered them, however this is often rare due to the ever-ongoing nature of Anglian expansion campaigns. A noble is also permitted to raise an army, recruited from amongst his clients, granted he has the means to maintain it. This ability is quite commonly flexed for the creation of several small, manageable personal armed guard detachments. Notes *Nova Anglia is inspired by Nazi Germany, the United States of America, the British Empire, the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire, and the Austrian Empire/Austria-Hungary. *SNAE is inspired by the Roman SPQR, which stood for "Senātus Populusque Rōmānus" (The Senate and People of Rome). Category:Nova Anglia Category:Empires